


November 5, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl winced as she viewed a villain resembling a skunk.





	November 5, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl winced as she viewed a villain resembling a skunk and became queasy when she remembered stew Amos cooked recently.

THE END


End file.
